(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional adaptation winder, and more particularly to a multi-functional adaptation winder which is convenient for carrying a multi-interface adapter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the digital science technology develops rapidly, and digital products are popular at every place. As for a smart phone taken along with a person on the road, a computer and a 3C product, different transmission interfaces or charging interfaces can be seen everywhere. However, during data transmission and charging, some of these devices usually cannot be connected with a computer USB port, and thus cannot transmit data or be charged through a USB.
Among conventional adaptation products, a common one is a multi-adapter product with two USB connectors or other types of connectors, in which a user can freely choose to demount or mount an interface for desired use. However, since the interface can be demounted, the problem of losing a connector may be easily caused for the product with various connectors. If an adapter is lost, the interface cannot be used any more. From the above, it can be seen that due to the problems and defects derived from the conventional adaption product, the product is not a good design and needs to be improved.
In view of the various problems and defects derived from the manner above, the inventor of the present invention exerts best efforts to improve and innovate on the conventional product. After years of assiduous research, the multi-functional adaptation winder of the present invention is successfully invented.